


An Affair Weaved

by NeysaG



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeysaG/pseuds/NeysaG
Summary: Journal entries of Maelgwn





	1. Fridas 18th Sun's Height

Well I've finally done it. After saving up for years I've managed to secure the deed to a new home. It took nearly everything I had but it's mine.

No longer will I have to put up with the bickering and fighting among my family back home. I can finally relax in peace & quiet after a long day.

Time will tell if I've made the right choice, but for now I will enjoy the fruits of my labor.


	2. Pundas 27th Sun's height

I need some lumber. I've decided to build an addition to the west wing. I've thought about a green house. I wouldn't mind seeing what plants I could cultivate there but in the end decided against it. While it might be fun it couldn't hold my interest for more than a passing moment.

Ultimately I decided on putting the extra beds into their own room. Now I have no interest in having a use for the extra beds. I certainly have no desire to adopt kinds or to have more company besides myself but they were included with the house when I purchased it. I suppose I could sell them or use them for kindling. It seems a waste of good furniture however so have decided they could stay for now.

Hopefully soon I will venture closer to civilization and perhaps make some new friends. Then if they ever decided to visit I would be glad for the space to allow them to rest.

Perhaps I am getting ahead of myself but the beds were already here and since I don't wish to destroy them an extra room it is. Which is why I need the lumber.

I've heard Half-Moon mill will be able to supply me with what I need. I leave in the morning. It shouldn't take more than half a days travel.


	3. Mondas 28th Sun's Height

The mill was about as far as I had thought. What held me up was the number of wolves. I managed to skin a few so I suppose it wasn't a total loss. The pelts will be a welcome addition to my bed when the weather turns cooler. Or perhaps I will sell them. I did not calculate the cost of lumber correctly. It was more than I anticipated and I will soon need a viable source of income if I wish to continue with my plans. Luckily most of my needs are met by working my own farm. 

Hert allowed me to work to offset some of the cost. And if I so wish I can return to help out. I believe that is an offer I will be pursuing soon. Some extra coin wouldn't be remiss and I find I enjoy chatting with her. Perhaps I am lonelier than I thought. Growing up in a full household does make solitude a bit harder to get used to.

Yes I think a part time job at the mill is just the thing I need. Just enough conversation to keep from being lonely without having to give up my freedom.


	4. Mondas 18th Last Seed

There is another farm not far from my front door. A hill blocks it from sight but I knew it was there since I purchased my own place. I made attempts to befriend the owner but could never catch them out and about. It would have been beneficial, I think, to befriend them. 

Last night the animals were spooked. When I went to investigate, however, I could find no reason for upset. On a whim I decided to check on the neighboring farm. I believe it's name to be Pinewatch but I suppose it matters not. What I found was multiple people entering the house in the dead of the night. Their garb and demeanor screamed bandits to me and I feared for the life of Pinewatch's owner. HA! How little did I know.

I have learned some skill with a mace and shield even if my father would have preferred I take up the arcane arts. Well, that is neither here nor there. Anyway I took my weapon and snuck onto the other property hoping I would not be to late for it's inhabitants. The house seemed empty at first glance and figured they were in the basement. I must have made some noise because I alerted one of the bandits. He was dispatched fairly quickly and thought the sounds of a fight would have drew more attention but no others appeared.

I know I saw at least five enter the building and I still found no signs of the farmer.

I crept slowly down the stairs prepared for an ambush but found naught but an empty room. There were not any hiding spots and I was confused as where they all went until a note on a nearby table answered my question. Turns out there is a secret door to some tunnels and Pinewatch was a bandit hideout.

No wonder I could never find the farmer tending his crops or feeding his animals. I felt lucky that they never turned their sight toward my humble home but maybe they just thought me not worth the trouble. I do not know if what I did next was brave or just plain foolhardy. For now I am going to rest and finish my tale tomorrow. I feel the adrenaline leaving me finally and I am weary.


End file.
